1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch device used in a timepiece, such as a watch, and a timepiece provided therewith.
2. Related Art
For example, there is a known technology disclosed in JP 2006-194834 A, which includes a switch device provided with an operating member such as a crown mounted on a watch case in a manner possible to be pulled out. This type of switch device has a configuration in which the operating member projected outside from the watch case is moved in a pullout direction, and time is corrected by rotating the operating member in the pullout state.
Such a switch device has a configuration in which a winding stem pipe is set in a through-hole of a watch case, a shaft of an operating member is inserted into the winding stem pipe, an outer end portion of the winding stem is set at the shaft of the operating member, and the outer end portion of the shaft is provided with an operating head portion projected to the outside of the watch case.
Further, the switch device includes a locking unit configured to lock the operating member in a state that the operating member is pushed inside at the time when the time is not corrected. The locking unit includes a ring member attached to an operating head portion and having a plurality of engagement projections, and a plurality of locking groove portions provided at an outer peripheral portion of the winding stem pipe projected to the outside of the watch case and configured to lock the engagement projections of the ring member in a disengageable manner.
In the switch device thus configured, when the operating member is rotated, the engagement projections of the ring member are rotated, the locked state of the engagement projections with respect to the plurality of locking groove portions is released, and the time can be corrected by moving the operating member in the pullout direction and rotating the same in this state. Further, in the event of rotating the operating member while being pushed inside, the operating member is locked in the state being pushed inside by the engagement projections of the ring member being rotated and locked by the plurality of locking groove portions.
However, in the switch device thus configured, in the case where the operating head portion of the operating member receives impact from the outside while the operating member is pushed inside and locked, there is a problem in which the shaft and the locking unit of the operating member may be damaged because the impact is directly applied to the operating member.
An object of the present invention is to provide a switch device capable of buffering the impact from the outside and improving impact resistance, and a timepiece provided with such a switch device.